MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom
The MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom is an upgraded variant of the MS-07B Gouf that was introduced shortly after the MS-09B Dom. It first appeared in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the deployment of the Gouf, its limited combat versatility became evident with its design concept of emphasis on hand-to-hand combat. Numerous disadvantages surfaced during operation on the battlefield, such as lack of flexibility due to the Gouf's fixed armament. The Gouf would be completely redesigned as the MS-07B-3, which was an improvement over the original. The Gouf Custom was designed with improved close quarters shooting and detachable weapons. It was designed primarily for ace pilots preferring a lighter mobile suit that could leap and jump as opposed to the heavy, yet effective MS-09B Dom. The Gouf Custom featured multiple changes to the MS-07B, including the elimination of the awkward five finger 75mm machine guns, replacing it with a normal manipulator and a wrist mounted 3-barrel 35mm Machine gun. The coil-like heat rod is replaced with a magnetic grappler wire that connects and disables an enemy with an electric charge rather than damaging them. The grappler wire could also be used as a repelling line that could slow or even halt the descent of a falling Gouf in the right conditions. The shield of the Gouf was modified so that it not only stored the Gouf's heat sword but is also capable of carrying a 75mm gatling gun, greatly enhancing the mobile suit's fire power. Armaments ;*Heat Wire :The original Gouf's thick tentacle heat rod, somewhat limited in length, was replaced with a magnetic grappler mounted on a thin cable, allowing the right forearm to store a much greater length of heat wire and giving the weapon a much greater reach. The heat wire can release an electric charge to disable an enemy mobile suit, and in the hands of highly-skilled pilots, it can be utilized as a survival tool for hanging onto buildings or enemy units to buy time for Gouf Custom to launch surprise attacks. The weapon is also known as heat rod (anchor type). ;*3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun :The original 5-fingered machine gun left hand was replaced by a normal manipulator hand, and instead a removable 3-barrel 35mm machine gun could be mounted on the left forearm. This new machine gun was magazine fed and had more ammunition. The gun has a special mount in the rear to hold the Gatling shield. ;*Gatling Shield :The Gatling shield is combination of a Gatling gun with a modified MS-07B Gouf shield, and grants both offensive and defensive power in one single weapon. The shield also stores the Gouf Custom's heat sword, and can be mounted directly on the left forearm or on top of the 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun. :;*75mm Gatling Gun ::A major improvement over MS-07B Gouf's five-finger machine guns, the 75mm Gatling gun featured a cyclic, 6-barrel design which facilitated cooling and synchronized the firing-reloading sequence. This configuration allowed higher rates of fire to be achieved without the barrel overheating. The Gatling gun's concentrated shots and high penetration power could easily destroy Federation's mobile suits, such as RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type. The 75mm Gatling gun was drum-and-belt fed, with the entire set being welded onto a specially-designed frame to be mounted onto Gouf Custom's shield. It was fired via a hand-held trigger which was controlled via a normal MS manipulator. The Gatling gun can be ejected from the Gatling shield if its ammunition was depleted, or whenever its weight proved to be a hindrance when its pilot needed speed and maneuverability. ;*Heat Sword Type D III :Like the original Gouf, the Gouf Custom's primary melee weapon is a heat sword, a sword-like weapon with a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity. Compared to the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword has a longer reach, allowing for a greater range of attack. While the original Gouf uses a Type-βIV model heat sword, the Gouf Custom uses a Type D III model instead and it is stored under the Gatling Shield, with the handle sticking out from the top. ;*90mm Assault Rifle :The Gouf Custom unit piloted by Lou Roher is equipped with a 90mm assault rifle, a new weapon which was likely developed under the United Maintenance Plan. It can be used by various Zeon mobile suit models in various environments. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :The upgraded version of the MMP-78 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater speed of firing and a higher rate of penetration. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. The MMP-80 was also integrated with a grenade launcher under its barrel for more firepower. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The MMP-80 is fitted with an underslung grenade launcher. The grenade wasn't very effective against large ships, but was an ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapon. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :The Gouf Custom unit piloted by Manning is equipped with a 3-tube Missile Launcher which can be attached to the left forearm for ranged attack. This weapon is similar to the model used by MS-06D Zaku Desert Type and MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon. ;*Mace :The mace is a blunt weapon used for melee combat, a type of club that uses a heavy head on the end of a handle to deliver powerful blows. Special Equipment and Features ;*Flare Launcher :The Gouf Custom unit piloted by Norris Packard features a Flare Launcher which is installed at the back of the mobile suit. Solid rounds of pyrotechnic rockets can be fired from the Flare Launcher for signalling friendly forces nearby. History The MS-07B Gouf was intended as a counter measure to the newer Federation MS, and to replace the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. While never replacing the J-type Zaku II, it managed to see limited number of units produced. Zeonic eventually cancelled production of the MS-07B when Zimmad's MS-09B Dom was introduced. Despite this, further development of the Gouf continued, producing several experimental units, including flight-capable prototypes. The components of one of these machines, the MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type, was used to develop and create the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. While sharing essentially the similar appearance as MS-07B Gouf, the Gouf Custom had better weapons, better mobility, was lighter overall and thus faster. Unlike the Zaku, which fights well in forests, and the Dom, which fights well on flat plains, the Gouf and Gouf Custom fight best in urban settings. Norris Packard's Gouf Custom easily destroyed three RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Types and damages two RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Types before being killed in battle by Shiro Amada in his RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8. Another two Gouf Customs were assigned to Zeon's Midnight Fenrir Corps at the assault on Jaburo on November 30, U.C. 0079, and later at the defense of the California Base. In The Plot to Assassinate Gihren, A white Gouf Custom, used by the White Rose of the Capital Defense Battalion, was modified to be piloted by the single-armed Lt. Lance Gerfield. He single handedly used his unit to defeat a pair of customized assault Rick Doms and squared off evenly against an MS-17 Galbaldy α. He is eventually killed at the conclusion of the duel with both units effectively destroyed in the process, purposely missing the cockpit of his opponent as to entrust the future to a younger generation. Picture Gallery ms-07b-3.jpg|Gouf Custom as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front Gouf Custom Front.jpg|#3008 MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM (GFF Zeonography) Gouf Custom Rear.jpg|#3008 MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM (GFF Zeonography) Gouf_Custom_-_Body_Unit.png|Body Unit Gouf_Custom_-_Arm_Unit.png|Arm Unit Gouf_Custom_-_Leg_Unit.png|Leg Unit Ms-07b3-armament.jpg|Grappling weapon, heat wire, and Gatling shield Gatling_Shield.png|Gatling Shield ms-07-heatsaber.jpg|Heat sword Type D III ms-07-machinegun.jpg|3-barrel 35mm machine gun MS-07B-3_Gouf_Custom.jpg|SD MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars ms07B3_p09.jpg|Gouf Custom from Gundam Card Builder game 5646734GF4.jpg|Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam The Plot to Assassinate Gihren Gouf-white-rose.jpg|Gouf Custom (White Rose of the Capital Defense colors) Filius Stream and Gouf Custom (White Rose).JPG ms07b3_p11.jpg|Gouf Custom as featured in Gundam Duel Company Goufcustom-calendar012.jpg|Gouf Custom - Mobile Suit Gundam Series Calendar 2012 - Earth gouf custom1.jpg|Gouf Custom (from Gundam Perfect File) Ms07B3_p06.jpg|Gouf Custom with Dodai II support aircraft 1ff102830761.jpg|Gouf Custom equipped with Mace as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam - Zeon MS Boys: The War of Independence ms07B3_p04.jpg|Front view of Gouf Custom, armed with Gatling Shield and Heat Sword Type D III ms07B3_p03.jpg|Rear view of Gouf Custom, showing spare magazines for 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun being stored on rear skirt armor Goufcustomfire 08th.png|Gouf Custom fires 75mm gatling gun while hanging in mid-air with heat wire ms07B3_p01.jpg|Gouf Custom aims the 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun ms07b3_p12.jpg|Gouf Custom in defensive pose, armed with Heat Sword Type D III and shield ms07B3_p02.jpg|Gouf Custom destroys enemy with Heat Sword Type D III ms07B3_p08.jpg|Gouf Custom crippled a Federation's Jet Core Booster II fighter bomber with Heat Sword Type D III Goufcustomwhip 08th.png|Gouf Custom with launched heat wire ms07B3_p10.jpg|Gouf Custom anchors a water cooling tower with heat wire ms07B3_p07.jpg|Gouf Custom holding the disabled Gundam Ez8 Gunpla & Action Figures Gunpla_HG_GoufCustom_box.jpg|1/144 High Grade Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (1998): box cover Hguc-ms-07b3.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (2010): box cover Mg-ms-07b3.jpg|1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (2001): box cover Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS07B3_MSIgloo2_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom Igloo 2 Image Color Ver. (2009): box art Gunpla_MG_ltd_MS07B3_ClearParts_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/100 MG MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (Gunpla 30th Anniversary Ver.; 2010): box cover Gunpla_HG_GoufCustom_art.jpg|1/144 High Grade Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (1998): box art without titles Zeonography_3008_GCustom_box-front.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" action figure (2005): package front cover Zeonography_3008_GCustom_box-back.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" action figure (2005): package back cover Zeonography_3008_GoufCus-Efreet_p02.jpg|1/144 Zeonography "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom" action figure (2005): sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-08TX Efreet action figure (right) Notes & Trivia *The Gouf Custom is one of the two Zeon produced mobile weapons, that had it's cockpit modified to be piloted by someone with one arm, the other being the MA-06 Val Walo. *The blade of Heat Sword Type D III did not change color or glow when it was used by Norris Packard's Gouf Custom as well as Zhukov's Gouf Flight Type. It was speculated that the sword blades could be super-heated without any change in color or glowing, or that Norris/Zhukov's MS units simply did not switch on the heating mechanism for unknown reasons. However, the real reason is still unknown. External links *MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom on MAHQ.net ja:MS-07B-3 グフ・カスタム